


The Right To Love

by sheakspaere



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheakspaere/pseuds/sheakspaere
Summary: "You can have everything and still be so unhappy."





	The Right To Love

**Liverpool, 1956**

“Excuse me, are you Harold Epstein?”

Brian turned around, slightly surprise as he took in the image of the small public bathroom, fully expecting to see his father standing there.

Instead, he saw a man around his age leaning with his back against the cold bathroom tiles. He was looking directly at Brian; his right hand in his pocket as the other played with the button of his coat.

His hair was blonde and his face was square and strong; appearing to be something out of a Tennessee Williams film, but his clothes weren't able to sell the image, Brian notice, as he swept his eyes throught the man's body. He guessed his suit was supposed to make him look fancy, but it was too lose in some parts to be presented as a legit piece of clothing.

“Beg your pardon?” Brian responded, forcing his eyes into the man's face after noticing that he may have had stared for a little longer then socially accepted.

“Are you Harold Epstein?” The man repeated, his eyes focused on Brian's face.

“No, that would be my father.” He waited for the other man to say something; but he didn't. He just kept himself still, his eyes dancing around Brian's face, as if searching for something there.

Brian moved under the man's stare, feeling uncomfortable with the silence that followed. He was about to say something to fill the silence (something about bad weather, he thought) when the door of one of the toilets opened and a teenage boy appeared and went throught the door.

 _Didn't_ _even_ _wash_ _his_ _hands_. Brian noticed, feeling slightly disgusted.

He gave the man in front of him a little nod, supposing they finished talking, before entering the toilet.

He wasn't there so he could use it, obviously. Brian Epstein wouldn't be caught dead using a public toilet. But he supposed he didn't have many choices to find man like him, so cruising was his best option. It was that or hustlers, and he knew from experience that the later wasn't something that was safe for someone with his background.

He hasn't done it in awhile thought, being so focused on his acting classes gave him barely any time to do anything else. And was for his horrendous surprise that, on the one day that he decided to go searching for sex, he went face to face to someone who, apparently, knew his father.

He wasn't worried that the man would talk to his dad about their encounter. What was there to tell, really? What would his father question him about, really?

_'Why_ _were_ _you_ _using_ _the_ _bathroom_ _?'_

Now that sounds stupid.

Also, this man didn't seem to know his father by physical presense, since he mistakely thought Brian was him.

Either that or Brian did look more like his old man then he would like to think.

He sitted in silence on the closet toilet cover for a few minutes, looking at the wall doodles and trying not to gag with the strong scent that filled his nose as he heard the movimentation on the outside. Doors opening, water running and then, finally, silence.

He stood up and flushed down the toilet just in case there was someone else on the outside.

He decided that it was enough cruising for a day, even if he didn't get what he wanted. The fear of being caught was enough to hold down his urges.

He opened the door and jumped a little bit, shocked as he saw the man from earlier still there, now standing next to the sink, facing him.

 _Okay_ _, now_ _that_ _is_ _weird_ _._ Brian thought, quickly looking around him, noticing that all the toilet doors were open. No one insade; just the two of them.

He awkwardly acknowledge the man as he walked forward, trying to swallow the fearful feeling that started to rise inside his chest as he started washing his hands. As he did so, he could feel the man's stare on the side of his face, sending chill's down his spine.

Who was this man? Why was he waiting for him? What did he wanted? Was he there to blackmail him?

The last thought made his breath catch in his throat; his eyes already watering up.

 _For_ _fuck's_ _sake_ _,_ _don't_ _be_ _such_ _a_ _sissy_ _._ he cursed in his mind, turning down the tap and moving so he could dry his hands; turning his face away from the man, praying that he didn't noticed the redness on his cheeks or the wetness of his leshes.

Gosh, he already could see his father's face: twisted in shame, disgust and anger as he signed the check. His own face twisted with the same mix of emotions; more shame then anything else.

“I'm Eric.”

He jumped, feeling slightly desoriented with the abrupt voice interroping his mental breakdown. He turned around, hoping that his face didn't give away his vivid fear.

But the man was smilling an all american smile. Straight teeth and all. Not seeming to notice Brian's struggle.

“I am so sorry. You must think i'm a creep for the way i acted.” The man said with a tick scouse accent.

Brian wasn't sure how to answear, so he just gave the man a nod of his head, his lips glued togethed. He threw away the paper he was using to dry his hands and just stood there, his heart pounding on his chest as he looked at his hands, trying not to give away anything.

Of all days, this was the one he had to run into a blackmailer?

When the man saw he wasn't getting much besides a single nod, he extended his hand.

“Let's start again, I'm Eric.”

 _I heard_ _you_ _the_ _first time._ Brian bitterly thought, but instead said, his voice low and weak as he shook the man's hand.

“I'm Brian.”

“I'm sorry, i don't think i catched that.”

Brian cleared his throat, trying to stand a little taller as he said “Brian Epstein. I suppose you wanted something to do with my father?”

There: direct and authoritarian. He almost could feel his dad's supporting hand on his back.

The man - Eric - seemed slightly surprised with Brian response, but quickly gave a small laugh to cover it up.

“Yes, yes. I was meaning to talk to him but i guess you'll do.” He said, his hand in his pocket as he looked around the room before turning to look at Brian again. “I bought a piano from his store last week, the colour wasn't much of my liking. Didn't quite match the curtains in my living room.”

The rush of relief that runned throught Brian's body in hearing the man's words was unbelieveble. He laughed, not worrying how ridiculous he looked.

He could even hear Allan's voice on his mind.  
 _“Gosh_ _Brian,_ _you_ _are_ _such_ _a_ _dramatic_ _fag.”_

“Oh.” Was the only thing he said, his voice sounding out of breath. He was still laughing a little bit; supporting himself with his hand on the sink.

“I was wondering if it was possible for me to change it?” Eric said, frowning a little bit at Brian's reaction.

 _Problably_ _thinks_ _i'm crazy_ Brian thought, smiling a wild smile as he answeared light hearted.

“Of course, you can pass by the store any time and any employee can make the devolution.”

“Bee's knees”

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, so Brian decided that it may be time for him to go home; exausted with the rollercoaster of emotions that he'd dealt with moments ago.

He was about to give the man his goodbyes when a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked at Eric in surprise, watching as the other man moved his hand until he was playing with the lapel of his coat.

“I like your jacket, where did you bought it?”

If it was at any other moment, Brian would have had immediately corrected the man, his fashion snob trait flowering up in an ugly manner. But now he just blushed, feeling unsettled with the man's proximity.

He looked at the man's face. He had blue eyes, he noticed. Brian never had meet someone with blue eyes. It sounds stupid when you say it out loud, but he lived in a place where everyone kind of looked the same: pale with dark hair and dark eyes.

This man though, was the tall, dark and handsome type, with sharp jawline and impecable white teeth.

_He_ _doesn't_ _even_ _look_ _british_ _._

“I sewed myself.” Brian said, taking a small step back and creating more space between the two of them.

Eric must have notice that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable, as he let his hand fall at his side.

“Wow, that is plenty impressive.” Eric said, his eyebrows slightly raised in a showcase of surprise. Brian held himself a little higher with the compliment.

His good eye for fashion and his ability to sew was two of the things he took pride of.

“Oh, it's not much of a big deal.” He said with a dismissive gesture, even though he was just saying it so the man in front of him didn't think he was a show-off.

“No, no, it really is.” Eric objected, taking another step closer to him. And this time Brian didn't stepped back, feeling more comfortable in the other man's presence. “I wish i could do such a thing.”

Brian scooted his eyes quickly throught Eric's clothes, an playfull smile on his lips “Well, it looks like you could use some of of the knowledge.”

Something flicked throught the man's eyes, and Brian worried that he may have had offended him with his joke. But whatever it was it was gone as quickly as it appeared, and the man chuckled.

“Yes, you are right. I suppose I'm not really good at this sort of stuff. Fashion in general, i mean.”

“Oh, but you must know something. ” Brian started “From what you said you seem to have an eye for interior design.”

“Yes, yes, i do enjoy it.” Eric said quickly and dismissively, caughting Brian out of guard by the sudden reaction before continuing. “Maybe you could teach me one of this days? Sewing, i mean. ”

Brian shot his eyebrows, a little confused by the man's request. “Of course.” He said exitantly.

_What_ _was_ _an_ _odd_ _request_ _to_ _ask_ _a complete_ _stranger_ _._

“Perhaps, at my house? Maybe tonight if you have the time?” Eric continued, looking at him expectatively. His body was now completely in front of Brian, having barely any space between them. His eyes were frenetic, as if he was searching the answear on Brian's face.

And just them Brian realized the implications of what the other man was saying.

“Oh.” He whispered, his face heating up and a shy - yet pleased - smile appearing on his face. He lowered his head, looking coyly at the man throught his eyelashes.

 _Like_ _a_ _schoolgirl_ _dropping_ _her_ _pencil_ _._ Mark once had said to him.

“I could arrange that.” He said softly and watched as the man swalloed hard; his pants already tighting with the vision and his heart pouding louder with the promise of sex.

God, it really has been awhile. Brian thought to himself.

A movement on the corner of his eye catched his attention and, without having any time to react, he felt something cold embrasse his pulse. The shock of the sudden contact making him lose a little bit of his balance.

He looked at Eric in confusion, seeing the man looking at him with a hard stone expression on his face, no longer looking like the nice lad Brian was talking to minutes ago.

With the realization of his situation, Brian collapsed in tears, his brain barely registering the other man's voice.

“I hope you have a good attorney, Mr. Epstein.”

* 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been hunting my dreams since i took an interest in Brian Epstein. I usually am not the one to read fanfics about in real life people, but i had to write it down.
> 
> English is not my first language, so be kind.


End file.
